


Day 30; Whatever Pleases You

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [30]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Break up sex, Emotional Sex, Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have slow break up sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to ‘River Flows in You’ by Yiruma the entire time I wrote this, I suggest you listen to it while reading, it really sets the mood (totally not necessary though).

Antonio sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. “Lovi, I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?”

“I can’t do this. Us. It doesn’t feel right anymore. I’m not happy.” Antonio looked up at Lovino, tears swimming in his green eyes.

“I know.” Lovino sighed, taking Antonio’s hands in his own. “I know you’re not happy. I can see it in your eyes. I know we’re not working. I guess I just didn’t want to believe it.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be angry? What’s the point of being in a relationship where neither one is happy? It seems pretty silly to me.”

They sat in silence for a moment, hands clasped together.

“Antonio, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“When did you fall out of love with me?”

Antonio let out a choked sob, yanking his hands from Lovino’s. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lovino.”

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry, bastard. If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine, I’m not pushing you.”

“I want you to know something.”

“What’s that?”

“I do love you. I love you so much. I will continue to love you until the day I die. My heart beats for you, Lovino, and it always will.”

“I know. I feel the same.” Lovino lent over, pressing his lips firmly to Antonio’s. He could taste the salty tears on his lips, mixing with his own tears that had fallen. Antonio’s arms circled him, pulling the Italian into his lap. “Can I ask a favour?” Lovino asked, pulling away.

“Sure.”

“Can we make love one final time?”

Antonio nodded, holding Lovino close. “One more time. To say goodbye.” Antonio lowered Lovino to the bed slowly, pressing light kisses to the tear trails down his flushed cheeks.

“C-can we go slowly?” Lovino stuttered, looking up at the Spaniard sadly. “I don’t want to rush this goodbye.”

“Absolutely.” Antonio kissed Lovino’s forehead. “But, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.”

Antonio smiled sadly, before pressing his lips to Lovino’s. The kiss was slow, passionate, both could taste salty tears on their lips, both could feel the raw love, that just wasn’t enough. Wasn’t enough to keep them going.

The removal of clothing was slow, they took their time, knowing they didn’t need to rush. Not this time. They had all night. Lovino ran his fingers over Antonio’s chest, slow and sensual. He wanted to remember every ab, every ridge in his chest and stomach. He took his time tracing every scar, every mole. Almost as if he was worshipping the tanned man. Silently portraying his love in single touches. Antonio pressed his hands to Lovino’s shoulders, slowly pushing him back on the mattress and leaning over him, his curly hair falling into his eyes. Lovino reached up, running his fingers through the soft, uncared for curls, Antonio leaning into his hands slightly, not used to the soft caressing.

“I’m sorry,” Lovino tried to mumble, but no words came out, his mouth moving in unsaid words. Antonio wanted to ask him what he’d said, but he didn’t push him, he just leant down to connect their lips again, slow, and soft. Antonio licked over Lovino’s slightly chapped lips, their tongues colliding sweetly the second Lovino opened his mouth.

“Condom?”

Lovino shook his head. “I want to feel you tonight.”

Antonio was apprehensive. Lovino had never asked that, never let him inside without protection, a cover, but he didn’t argue, he didn’t ask the questions he wanted to. _Why now? Are you still sure about this? I can go._

Antonio grabbed their almost empty bottle of lube. How fitting, he thought, sighing internally. Antonio lathered his fingers in the cold liquid, warming it before positioning them at Lovino’s entrance. “Are you okay?” He asked, noting the sad smile Lovino was giving him.

“’M fine.”

“Are you ready?”

Lovino didn’t say anything, he just nodded his head and pulled Antonio close to him, their mouths once again connecting. Antonio pushed a finger in, swallowing Lovino’s gasp as he slowly stretched the Italian out, not wanting to hurt him.

Once Lovino gave him the sign, the sign it was okay to put it in, Antonio removed his fingers, and positioned himself at Lovino’s opening. Lovino nodded once before Antonio pushed in, slowly, almost torturous for Lovino. He didn’t mind though. He could deal with the slow, if it meant he could feel the Spaniard just a little longer. Be with him for just a bit more time.

It was a change really, both so used to the rough sex they’d been having while things got out of control. This time, there was no biting, no scratching, no harsh words, or hard thrusts that bordered on painful for the Italian. It was just slow, sweet. Antonio pressed light kisses to Lovino’s shoulders, swallowing down the tears that were threatening to emit from himself.

Lovino tightened his arms around Antonio, bringing him closer, closer than he’d been in a very long time, their bodies sliding together, rubbing in a way Lovino had almost forgotten. His heart hammered in his chest, and he wondered for a moment if Antonio could feel it. Hear it. But neither said anything, the only sounds to be heard were those of slick movements and small moans.

Antonio thrust his hips, Lovino crying out below him, pulling Antonio in for a kiss, leaving both men breathless as they pulled away, a small trail of saliva breaking at Antonio turned his head, burying it in Lovino’s shoulder. Lovino didn’t mind, he held the Spaniard close with both his arms and his legs.

Part of Lovino wanted to beg Antonio for more, harder, faster, but he didn’t. He just let out a whiny moan as Antonio finally moved a hand to take Lovino’s cock softly. Lovino almost bucked up into Antonio’s hand, wanting more, he stopped himself though. He didn’t want to cum yet. He wanted to feel Antonio, hold him. Antonio’s hand was soft around his cock, almost non-existent.

Lovino could hear them, the whispered words of affection, the _I love you’s_ , and the _you’re_ _beautiful’s_. He could feel the wet tears dropping on his shoulder, as Antonio held him. It wasn’t a second later that Lovino realised he too was crying. Tears falling down his cheeks. It was weird for him, he’d never cried while someone was fucking him. He was overwhelmed though, he could finally feel the finality of it all, he could feel Antonio’s goodbyes in his slow thrusts, and his light kisses.

Antonio pushed himself up from his place on top of Lovino. Lovino reached up, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the spilled cheeks on Antonio’s face. Antonio closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, his hand finally tightening around Lovino’s cock, and stroking it properly. Lovino arched his back, closing his eyes as he moaned loudly.

Antonio’s movements were speeding up now, his thrusts harder, faster, but not painfully so. Just right for both men to feel good, to finally be moving towards their orgasms after the long period of slow sex. Antonio kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see what he could hear. Lovino was sobbing, loud wails mixing with the guttural moans. He wiped at his own tears, new ones since Lovino wiped them away.

Lovino didn’t give any warning, didn’t say anything as he came, covering himself and Antonio in his cum, Antonio followed seconds later, releasing himself in Lovino, before falling beside him and curling into a ball. Usually, Lovino would despise the feeling on cum in his arse, he hated the wet uncomfortable feeling, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He turned on his side, wrapping an arm around the Spaniard, and pulling his head into his chest. They both cried, holding on to each other.

“Thank you,” Lovino mumbled, kissing Antonio’s messy hair. Antonio didn’t say anything, he just lay there, holding the naked Italian close, crying softly into his chest.

* * *

 

Antonio turned his back on Lovino as he pulled his clothes on, readying himself to leave. “I’ll come back and get my stuff while you’re at work.”

“Hm.” Lovino sighed. “Where will you go?”

“I’m going back to Spain. My brother has a place for me to stay for a while, I don’t really know from there.”

“Have a nice trip.”

Antonio smiled slightly, and looked over his shoulder at the Italian, who was sat, still naked, on the bed. “Have a nice life, Lovi. I’ll never forget you.”

As he was walking out, Antonio felt two arms wrap around his waist, hands fisting in the front of his T-shirt. Lovino rested his head between Antonio’s shoulder blades. He desperately wanted to beg him to stay, tell him that he’ll make things better, he’ll work harder to make them work, but he couldn’t form the words. Antonio stood still, not saying anything.

“Goodbye, Antonio,” Lovino murmured, removing his arms. Once again, Antonio stayed silent as he left the room, and then the house, the door shutting quietly behind him.


End file.
